


Siblings contest

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Bar, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Gay, Lesbain, Lesbians, Love, M/M, Punk, Seattle, Siblings, flirt, gays, punks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Finn Price, both are brother and sister and hella gay, both are in a bar between Arcadia Bay and Seattle. As a blond woman and black haird boy come in, some things chance for the siblings.(all are arround  20 and grown up, no lis,bts or lis2 events)





	Siblings contest

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for some writting mistakes and also that the sean/finn sences are this short, I just had this idea in my head and wantet to write it down quick, hope you like it anyway :)

**At a normal bar between Seattle and Arcadia bay on a Thursday, 7:00pm**

The blue haird with the short hair grap her beer and watch the little taller boy with the undercut and the messy blonde-brown hair smoking his ciagrette, he is her brother Finn Price and her name is Chloe Price, both have lost there father at an car accident and since that things have chanced, especelly after there mother Joyce brought there new step-dad david home. Since that the sisster and brother duo make things on there own and also they both are hella gay.

"Hey Chloe, so any good dates latley?" Finn ask but Chloe let out a sight and say "saddly not since that one chick, I just want you know" "I know, sis" the boy with the bloe eyes "I want the same" and he make a drag on his cigarette, as there food come and they talk about life shit, the bar doors open and a Blonde woman with a blue feather erring and a boy with a wolf hoddie step in, the girl goes to the bar and the boy teaks seat at a table the other side across wehre Chloe and Finn are sitting. The siblings look at each other and say to each other "hot!" both laughing and smiling at each other. "Okay sis, you try to take the girl with you home and I the boy? deal?" Chloe look at the girl and say "You think I have a chance at her? but shes cute" "who else then you girl, you know your rock so get that girl" Finn say in a cool tone and say "get you hella ass up sis". Chloe look once at girl back to her brother and say "okay watch the gay master" Finn smile and watch how his sister walk.

"Is here free?" Chloe ask the blonde girl with the blue earring who just take a sip of her wine, she smiles at Chloe and say "sure" Chloe sit down and ordert a beer "Youre alone here?" she ask straight away, the girl look at Chloe and answer "yeah I wantet to find a sleep place but I think I dont get one, also that guy over there has the same problem" and she point at the boy with the wolf hoddie, Chloe look at him and back to the Blonde girl "well mybe I can chance that, you will have a sleeping place today" Chloe say flirty, the girl got big eyes and say flirty "are you always this, by things what you want?" Chloe let out a smile and say "maybe" the blonde smiles and reach her hand out "Im Rachel, Rachel Amber" Chloe take her hand shake it and say "Chloe Price" they both smile at each other "You want something to eat?" Rachel ask and the blue haird in her usal Punk outfit say "No, im here with my bro but I can recomand you the steak if you hungry" "You have a brother, if he is half as cool as you i want to meet him" Rachel ask and Chloe is suprised "Ähm, yeah if you want, come on" and they walking to the table, Finn already smirks and they sit down, Rachel next to Chloe "damn, sis im Proud, good girl" he say and Chloe grap his hand and say angry "are you crazy dude" Finn just smiles, Rachel look at them and ask bewildered "ähm waht?" "Nothing!" Chloe say loud and rub with her tattoed arm her neck, Rachel just smiles and she spotet Finn look at Sean. "You should go talk with him" Rachel say "What do you mean?" Finn ask her and Rachel look at his gay bracelt "We all have that, you see" and she show hers, you see that Chloes face relaxed a lot "its like a code, so we know where people like us can be find" Rachel say and look at Chloe. "Oh, we diddnt know that" Chloe say and start playing with hers, Rachel bite her lip and take on sip of her wine. "Okay laydies, I try my luck" Finn say and stand up from the table "Oh you will winn, trust me, if he has the same taste like he like Prices" Rachel say and start smiling at Chloe who has big eyes "Wait, waht, really?" she ask very suprsied "youre soo cute" Rachel say with a big smile and they look at each other.

"Hey, you need something?" Sean ask the boy in his Punk chlotes and scarf arround his neck "No, no, ähm I Just want to ask if its okay if I sit here" Sean look at him bewildered and say "yeah, sure" Finn sit down and ask "ähm I heard from this girl" they both look at Rachel and spot her and Chloe laughing and having a good time "that you dont know wehre to sleep tonight, if you want me and my sister have a big arppartment" "that we all find each other right?" Sean ask and see how Finn play with his gay braclet "yeah, yeah right" Finn say nervous with a smile "youre know youre cute, im sean by the way" "Im Finn" and they both smile at each other, after some talking Finn learns the Sean and Rachel meet each other at a gay even here but know they dont know wehre they should go, Finn lookes for his sister but couldnt find her, he and sean had a very good cemestry and liked each other. "Okay I have to search my sis, if you know what you want to do, you have my number" Finn say to the black haird boy, he smiles and Finn walked away.

Back at there table no Chloe or Rachel, but she has bayed, he looks out of the window and see there truck still standing there "mybe shes waitng outside for me?!" Finn thinks to himself and walked out, as he wantet to leave the bar he hear a "hey, wait" he turn arround and its Sean "glad to see you made youre choice" he say happy and both smile at each other and walkig outside. As they are walking outside Finn spot his sister making out with the blond girl in also punk Chlotes, both pressed to the wall. As Chloe spot her brother she nearly bit Rachel in her lip "Omg" she say suprsied, Rachel smile at her and Take her hand "Hey,no worries sis, im glad it turnd out like this" Finn say and Chloe punh him lovley in his arm "you know hate you for these things" she say funny and there smile at each other, Rachel look over to Sean and say "glad youre also made it into the Price train" Sean smiles and just say simple "yeah" Finn smiles at Sean and say "Okay ladys and gentelman, I think its time we go" and with that all 4 are going into the view to there truck.


End file.
